My Medical Hero
by LilCharmyBee
Summary: 07 Movie Verse- Mikaela thinks Optimus and Ironhide hate her. But a little talk with Ratchet might change the way she thinks. MikaelaXRatchet One-shot


**Wow, my first one-shot. I'm taking a break at the moment from my other stories and just writing a one-shot story at the moment. Now I don't know why but I like Mikaela and Ratchet together. Don't know how it happened. One day I'm just sitting around thinking of Transformers and BOOM I like Mikaela and Ratchet together. Now I still like Sam and Mikaela being together but what would happen if Mikaela and Ratchet liked each other? Think about it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own ANY characters in this story. Wish I did…**

**My Medical Hero**

Mikaela sat on the porch of the small house. She sighed as she looked up at the bright sky. She shielded her eyes as the sun rays hit her.

She was completely and utterly bored out of her mind. Sam and Bumblebee had run off to do whatever a crazy boy and his robot friend did. Optimus was probably at that one hill top that he liked to go to so much and Ironhide…well Mikaela didn't want to know.

The only company left would be Ratchet. The Autobot's medical officer. The young human hadn't really talked to Ratchet much…nor the other Autobots besides Bumblebee. Ironhide scared her to death. Always wanting to show off his weapons. Some times she thought he'd aim it at her and fire.

Optimus was a little too serious for her. She had talked to him a couple of times but she could never really relate to the leader bot. He'd never laugh or smile. When they talked he rarely seemed to even look at her and when Sam was around he'd only acknowledge Sam and not her. It's like he didn't even know she existed.

The only real Autobot friend she had was Bumblebee. When Sam was working the yellow Autobot would help her with some errands or just hang out with her. Even when Sam was around the yellow bot would still acknowledge her and show her friendship.

Ironhide and Optimus never seemed to notice her existence. Only Sam's. Probably because he killed Megatron and protected the AllSpark. What about her? She had helped too! She risked her life to save the Autobots!

Was Bumblebee the only one grateful to her? Mikaela sighed again. She turned her head to the right as she heard something turn the corner and park in the driveway. It was a yellow and red ambulance vehicle.

"Hello, Miss Mikaela." The ambulance said as the rescue vehicle transformed into a twenty foot tall robot. Mikaela looked into the Autobot's optics as he finished transforming and looking down at the young woman.

"Fine." She said looking away. Ratchet knew she existed. After the day the Decepticons were defeated the medic started to pay more attention to Mikaela. When asked by both Sam and Mikaela why he was paying so much attention to her and asking so many questions he simply stated _"I want to learn more about human females."_ And left it at that.

At first it slightly scared Mikaela. It was creepy having almost every move you make be observed by an alien robot. But after a month or two Mikaela didn't seem to mind. She felt like there was some invisible bond between her and the medic. One that deserved to be brought out into the open.

"You don't sound fine." The medic said as he sat down on the grass in front of Mikaela. The house was small but the yard was large. Large enough for an Autobot.

"I know I don't…it's just…Ratchet...do Optimus and Ironhide hate me?" Mikaela asked looking up at Ratchet with the saddest expression the medic had ever seen. Her eyes looked like they were about to water up.

"Why would you think they hate you?" Ratchet asked concerned. To him Mikaela seemed like the kind of human that didn't care what people thought of her. Could he have been wrong?

"They only pay attention to Sam! You and Bumblebee are the only two that notice me! Those two just seem to ignore me whenever I'm around. I mean…when I see them they ignore me! Even when Sam's with me! They only acknowledge him! I've never even gotten a 'hi, how are ya?' or a 'Good day Miss Mikaela.' I only get it from you and Bumblebee! I'm not trying to be an attention hog or be selfish I just…want to know why they hate me." Mikaela explained as she buried her face into her hands and started crying. Her elbows gently resting on her knees.

Ratchet simply frowned. What could he say or do to make Mikaela feel better about his? He didn't think Optimus or Ironhide hated the young human girl. But with everything she had just said…he was even starting to believe his leader and the weapon specialist hated this young lady.

"Miss Mikaela…I really don't know what to say." Ratchet finally blurted out after a minute of silence. "I mean…I want to help you but I don't know how. I mean…I can expect Ironhide hating a human but Optimus…"

"Well he does! He hates me and I don't even know why! What did I ever do to him?" Mikaela asked as she looked back up at Ratchet with an angry expression with tears running down her face.

"Miss Mikaela you did nothing wrong. It's just…Prime has a lot on his mind. We may have defeated the Decepticons but there's still so much that is on his mind." Ratchet explained to her. "Like what? What could possibly be on his mind?" Mikaela asked.

"Jazz…we lost him remember? Prime still has Jazz's death on his mind. It was hard losing him. Prime is worrying about the others out there also. About both the Autobot's and Decepticons that are still some where lost in the stars. He worries for the Autobots because he wants to know that they are safe and that there are still more out there. The Decepticons well…there are many more Con's out there. Wanting to destroy us and have the all spark…though they don't know it is destroyed." Ratchet frowned as he lowered his head and looking away from Mikaela.

"Oh…yeah. Guess that'd bother me too if I was an Autobot. But…why does he pay attention to Sam then? Why-" "Because Sam…is our savior. It's not like Prime is not grateful for how you helped but…" "But what? Just because I didn't kill Megatron I'm not as important as Sam?"

"It's not that Miss Mikaela it's just…well. Look what happened to Sam after the battle. He seems more childish now. Both him and Bumblebee. The two even seem to be getting themselves in more and more danger with the crazy stunts they've been pulling lately." Mikaela looked at the ground and then nodded in agreement. Both Sam and Bumblebee had been acting like children with there constant running off and pulling pranks. Those two were just so childish now. But Mikaela still loved them both.

"Both Prime and Ironhide are worried. Worried that those two could end up getting themselves in serious danger. So they watch every move those two make. That's why they're paying more attention to Sam rather then you. They know you're responsible. They care about you Miss Mikaela. They know you wouldn't be stupid enough to pull some crazy stunt like Sam and Bumblebee do." Ratchet said as he lifted Mikaela off the porch and held her in his hand.

Mikaela stood on the palm of the medic's hand. She looked down "Maybe I should start pulling crazy moves just to get them to notice me more."

"No! Miss Mikaela! You'd be putting yourself in too much danger!" "But Sam and Bumblebee do all the time!" "But putting yourself in danger is no way to get attention!" Ratchet yelled.

Mikaela not just stood there in silence. She hugged herself and looked away from Ratchet. The medic just sighed and brought his hand and Mikaela closer to his face plate.

"If you started doing what Sam and Bumblebee did it'd be another important human to the Autobots that we would have to worry about. Prime and Ironhide would be more worry about….but…not as much as I would."

Mikaela looked slightly shocked and turned to face Ratchet "You'd…be worried?" Ratchet nodded. "I always worry about you. No matter what you're doing. I care so much about you. I don't want anything to happen to you…ever."

Mikaela smiled slightly "Ya know how Bumblebee is Sam's guardian?" the medic looked slightly confused then nodded. "Well…I always felt like that I need a guardian also. I think you're my guardian." The young human said as she leaned closer to Ratchet's face plate and gave him a tiny kiss on his face plate.

The medic looked embarrassed as he stared at the young human. But then a smile came to his face plate "Yes I am your guardian."

"You're my guardian…and my medical hero. Thank you Ratchet."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Remember it's a one-shot. It's not supposed to be long! It's a little of MikaelaXRatchet. I didn't say there was going to be lots of it. Hope you kinda enjoyed this story. Maybe I'll make more RatchetXMikaela stories if you like this one!


End file.
